


Nephology and Naptime

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Pet Sounds [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, there are stratus, nimbus, cumulus, cumulonimbus, Stradivarius…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nephology and Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I wrote in this universe but I woke up with kitty Gideon in my head so I went for it.

“I lived in the London suburbs once, just for a little while. There was a girl there who sometimes fed me kitchen scraps. She used to talk to me too, even though I didn’t always understand her. Once she told me that her mother said that rain is God’s tears. I think that’s a lie; I don’t even think God is real. And if he was what does he have to cry about? He's got the good life in that Heaven place.”

“I think God is real. Rain isn’t his tears though.”

“What is it then?” Emily looked at him.

They were lying out on the deck watching it fall. Today they played at Emily’s house. Jason made his way across and down the street mostly to be away from Penelope’s ever-watchful eye. Also, just because he was a little arthritic didn’t mean there wasn’t plenty of pep left in his step. The walk was refreshing. The treat The Doctor gave him when he arrived was delicious. A relaxing afternoon with Emily was just perfect.

“Weather explanations can get complicated.” He replied.

“Well it’s not as if we have some place to run to.” She gave him a friendly poke. “I don’t mind complicated, Gideon.”

“OK, you know those fluffy white things in the sky?”

“They're called clouds…I knew that.”

“Exactly. So clouds are basically a bunch of raindrops stuck together. Gravity keeps them up there though I can't really explain that part. When the wind changes or gravity adds more drops, they overflow and rain falls. It’s more scientific than that, but I don’t want to bore you.”

“You never bore me.” Emily shook her head. “Tell me more about clouds.”

“There are a lot of different kinds and they mean different things.” Jason said.

“When you say a lot do you mean like 100, or 1000 even?”

“I mean more like 12.”

“Twelve is a respectable number.” Emily nodded.

“Um, there are stratus, nimbus, cumulus, cumulonimbus, Stradivarius…”

“That’s a person!” Emily exclaimed, pointing her paw at him. “You're trying to trick me, Gideon. Stradivarius made violins and stuff. He's not a cloud.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were still paying attention.” He smiled.

“I saw a Stradivarius. In Paris I lived with a cellist for a few weeks. He was always practicing and making the most beautiful music. He was in love with a man who played the trumpet.”

“You’ve lived in a lot of places over the years.”

“Never for very long; it’s not as glamorous as it sounds. I like it here too.”

“I know you do.” Jason nodded. “It’s not Paris but it has its own beauty.”

“Where’s the coolest place you’ve ever lived, Gideon?”

“Well I was born in a place called Chicago. They call it the Windy City, and it is pretty windy there. I suppose it’s always going to be my favorite place. At night there would be so many shining lights and people dressed in fancy clothes out on the town. 

“It was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. Winters were harsh there…we almost didn’t survive that first one. Someone rescued us when it got too cold. Eventually I was separated from my family.”

“I’d think you would hate Chicago with a bad memory like that.” Emily said.

“Good and bad memories kind of go hand and hand. You can't be blessed with one without being burdened with another. I dream of Chicago sometimes but the dreams are hazy.”

“I dream about Prague a lot, and being on trains. I dream about rainy days like today.”

“Despite what it can do to my muscles, I love rainy days too.” Jason said. “Everything slows down so I never feel like I'm missing anything. I wouldn’t want to miss a second of spending time with you.”

“You owe me more about clouds and rain and God and lots of things.” Emily said. “I want to know everything.”

“I'm sure there are things you can teach me as well. Your curiosity, which is irrepressible, is one of the reasons I adore you as much as I do. First, we’ll nap some and then we’ll talk.”

They crawled under the wicker sitter. Once The Doctor noticed that Emily slept under there a few weeks back, he got her a fluffy pink rug to sleep on. She really wished she could show appreciation for all he and The Ambassador did for her. Sighing, Emily curled close to Gideon as the Russian Blue closed his eyes. Almost instinctually he put an arm around her.

“Jason?” she whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I adore you too.”

***


End file.
